crelenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiznick
Overview Wiznick is an extremely capable wizard that is renown for his expert magical treatises, skill in spellcasting, and his role in the establishment of the Freefolk Republic. He is a Professor, albeit a disgraced one, at the Academy of the Arcane Arts, a senior archivist at the IASA, and is a recognised archaeologist serving under the Imperial Archaeological Society. Wiznick is so exceptionally old that he is rumoured to be immortal, and was born prior to the Carolian Empire. Early Life Wiznick was born in 32 K.E during the Interregnum in the city of Verona. He was born into slavery, with his parents both forced to work in mines. When the Warlord, previously a general of the Aressan Imperium was overthrown by a slave revolt that resulted in the death of his parents, Wiznick, aged 17, traveled the Esterlands in search of purpose. During this time, he joined the party of Silveril Goldleaf, an expert wizard. As they adventured, Silveril took Wiznick on as his apprentice. Wiznick has inherently very capable of spellcasting and gained in knowledge and power quickly. This mentorship came to an end when Count Eadmund the Blood butchered Silveril during a conference. Wiznick, as his successor, took on the mantle of leadership and lead the party in a mission of vengeance against Eadmund for their fallen friend. After several years of investigating, and destroying the Count's powerbase, they confronted him. Wiznick's party was woefully underprepared for the battle, and were tragically slain. He was barely able to escape, and sustained heavy injuries. Military Service The Empire After recovering from the loss of his closest friends and comrades, Wiznick retired to an Academic life. Before he made any considerable ground, however, he was called to join Emperor (King at the time) Justinius' campaign to unite the Esterlands. Wiznick worked with other wizards and sorcerers to establish the Imperial Spellcaster Regiment or ISR, which later formed into the Academy of Arcane Arts. He was deployed mainly in sieges, leading a crack squad of spellcasters to infiltrate fortified locations, eliminate important targets, and open the gates or destroy sections of the wall for the army to enter. He also dueled many opposing spellcasters, and rather than killing them upon victory -- as is tradition, Wiznick is known to have persuaded them to join the ISR. Because of his service to the Empire, Wiznick was awarded the following honours and decorations: * Order of the Orb * Order of the Circle * Unification Campaign Medal * Meritorious Conduct Medal * Emperor Justinian Coronation Medal Freefolk Republic After the Esterland Unification War, when the land was being divided into governing regions like Duchies and Counties, Wiznick advocated for a fully integrated region for Smallfolk, and then an autonomous region for Smallfolk. This suggestion was delivered to the Emperor in the form of a petition, which was denied. In response, a committee of Dwarven smiths and Gnomish wizards was established to organise a rebellion against the Carolian Empire. Wiznick was crucial in forcing the ISR to remain neutral during the conflict, which allowed the Smallfolk to excel on the battlefield. During the rebellion he spent most of his time destroying Imperial stockpiles, interrupting supplyflow, and towards the end capturing Imperial Generals in order to force the Emperor to agree to their demands. Because of his service to the Freefolk Republic, Wiznick was awarded the following honours and decorations: * Smallfolk Rebellion Medal * Independence Medal * Medallion of the Republic * Order of Moradin * Order of Fortuna * Order of Mystra Academic Career The following is non-exhaustive list of Wiznick's publications: * Mana is the Powerhouse of the Spell * The Pillars of Arcana; a Scholarly Thesis on the Princeples of Magic * A Well Cultivated Beard and its effect on Spellcasting * Ceilings; their Danger and how to prevent it * Why Doors are Useless; a Smallfolk Perspective * Republics are Better than Empires, Change my Mind * Why Robes are Better * Casting Foci; a critical analysis of Wands, Staves, and Hands * Personality Category:People of Interest